My Roommate is a Vampire
My Roommate is a Vampire is a story written by Dennis the Menace. It follows Octavia as she speculates whether or not her roommate, Vinyl Scratch, is a vampire; as well through many events that happen afterwards.__TOC__ Style The story is written in a past tense, first-person perspective, from Octavia's point of view. Octavia's thoughts sometimes have a sarcastic tone to them, inspired by noirish narration. Summary The story begins with Octavia deep in thought about her friend and roomate, Vinyl Scratch, as they move into their new apartment. Octavia considers the differences between Vinyl and herself as well as contemplating what secrets the DJ holds, including the appearance of her constantly-hidden eyes. Later, Vinyl excitedly chants trick-or-treating songs while hanging Nightmare Night decorations around the duo's new living room. After Octavia complains about the distraction from her book, which is centered on vampires, Vinyl playfully pretends to suck her blood before being pushed off the couch. The two then head into the kitchen to eat dinner, which happens to be pasta. Vinyl expresses great disgust over the fact that the food contains garlic, and Octavia offhandedly remembers her vampire book stating something about vampires hating garlic. She casually contemplates her friend's pale coat. However she puts the idea out of her head. When Octavia wants to take a walk through the Canterlot gardens, she invites Vinyl to come with her. However, Vinyl complains about the sun still being out, after which Octavia seems to realize that Vinyl never seems to want to go out during the day due to her "sensitive skin". However, since it is actually nighttime the two leave for their walk, yet Octavia feels a little uncomfortable due to Vinyl's affectionate and physical behavior. Octavia convinces Vinyl to pick up some eggs from the store at which point Vinyl decides to wear a heavy jacket. This puzzles Octavia, as she had just complained about it being too hot. Vinyl passes off the excuse that she sunburns easily. Octavia contemplates the possible reasons her friend hates the sunlight whilst trying to cut carrots. When Vinyl returns, bursting through the door, Octavia flinches and cuts her hoof by accident. Vinyl notices her friend's bleeding hoof, grabs it, and sucks on the wound. When she is finished, the bleeding has stopped. Octavia, even more suspicious of her friend, wonders if her friendship would be strong enough to overcome Vinyl's vampirism, assuming she is actually a vampire. Octavia has a quick recap of how the two mares had first met. She then works up the courage to ask Vinyl: "Doyoubelieveinvampires?" to which Vinyl calmly replies "I do." Octavia and Vinyl then go to a high class orchestra. However, they acquire a lot of unwanted attention due to Vinyl's antics; most notably eating popcorn, drinking soda, and snoring during the performance. Octavia, furious at her friend, proceeds to choke her and threaten her life. She then proclaims that she could use a drink. Vinyl immediately takes her to their favorite bar, and orders a "sparkling water" for Octavia and a Bloody Mary with "extra blood" for herself. Octavia is once more reminded of her suspicions that Vinyl is a vampire, but feels better about the whole situation, including the orchestra incident, after downing her drink. On their way home, Vinyl tells Octavia that she needs to go run some errands. She also tells Octavia that she needs to do them by herself. Octavia decides to stalk her friend secretly. She follows her to a hospital, but decides not to follow her inside. She wonders if Vinyl went there to get blood from the blood bank. The next morning Vinyl comes home and Octavia inquires on what she had been doing last night. Vinyl claims to have been out getting "a few...cables and cords and stuff. For her set. well as DJing and stuff." Octavia, unconvinced, visits the hospital and inquires the list of visitors last night. As it turns out, Vinyl had visited the hermatology branch. The next day, Vinyl and Octavia play a game of 'go fish'. In response to her loss, Vinyl angrily flips over the table, much to the irritation of her roomate. Vinyl's guests, who happen to be Derpy Hooves, Carrot Top, Bon Bon, and Lyra, arrive soon afterwords for a night of gambling. The friends (including Octavia) play a game of high stakes poker. Derpy wins, so Vinyl once again flips the table in rage. That night, Octavia takes it upon herself to find out Vinyl's eye color. She sneaks into her room and crawls into her bed in an attempt to take off her glasses (since she wore them in her sleep). After taking off her glasses she discovers that Vinyl also wears a sleep mask under them. All of a sudden, Vinyl unconsciously grabs Octavia and pulls her close. Octavia, rather uncomfortable with this, manages to get away; but only after she comes to realization of her passionate feelings for Vinyl and her sexuality, which she assumes will be frowned upon by her parents. The day after that, Octavia is having a rehearsal with her music group. However, being distracted, she messes up her part. She thinks about how badly it would affect her career if she got into a romantic relationship with Vinyl the entire trip home. When she arrives, she opens the fridge to find a blood pack on one of the shelves. She is now completely convinced that her roommate is a vampire. Vinyl suddenly comes home, with the mail. She hands Octavia a letter from her mother which happens to be about her planning to visit. She wants to come and have dinner with her, her father and Vinyl. Octavia completely flips out. She weighs the importance of all her issues and decides which ones she can get rid of first. She then decides to confront Vinyl about her vampirism. Before confronting her friend, Octavia dips her hooves in garlic juice and positions herself next to the drawer they keep their silverware (which happens to be made out of silver). She then admits to Vinyl about following her to the hospital. Vinyl explains that she was getting the results for a blood test, and that as it turns out, she is an albino. This explains why she sunburns easily. She also states that she simply hates garlic. Octavia takes this all in before opening the fridge (now completely stuffed with blood packs) and asks Vinyl to explain those next. Vinyl tells her that it is pomegranate juice for the upcoming Nightmare Night. Octavia, now satisfied decides to break one open early to share with Vinyl. She quickly deduces however, that she is actually drinking blood. She spits it out and watches Vinyl transform into a monstrous figure. Octavia runs off and cowers under the bed. Vinyl follows her with and quickly pulls her out. Octavia screams. Vinyl tosses Octavia onto the bed. Octavia then decides that her best shot in escaping this predicament would be to confess her love for Vinyl, a tactic that does not seem to be very effective as Vinyl then bites Octavia's jugular vein and drinks her blood. Once Vinyl eases off for a short break, Octavia takes this window of opportunity to snag a kiss. This manages to bring Vinyl out of her monstrous personality and back to normal. Vinyl quickly goes off to get some band-aids whilst Octavia falls unconscious due to her blood loss. Octavia wakes up sometime later to find Vinyl huddled in the corner of the room, distraught that she almost murdered her best friend. Octavia goes and comforts her, after which Vinyl quickly falls asleep and Octavia drags her to her bed and hops in with her. The next day, Octavia is marveling over how cool Vinyl's eyes are, as she has stopped wearing her shades in the house, revealing her eyes to be a shade of magenta that turns crimson depending on her mood. Octavia and Vinyl also discuss over breakfast the fact that they do not plan to tell anypony that they are gay. In particular, they agree not to tell Octavia's parents. Vinyl also sheds some light on her vampirism: she has super strength, is uncomfortable in sunlight, is not immortal, and has to drink around one blood bag a month to prevent herself from going insane. Octavia and Vinyl are due to meet Octavia's parents. They go into a clothing store and buy themselves simple evening dresses to wear to the restaurant, both complimenting the other's appearance while trying on the garments. Octavia reasons that now Vinyl looks the part of a classy mare she must act the part as well, and lectures the DJ on how to act during the dinner. At the restaurant, after sitting down with Octavia's parents and engaging in awkward conversation, it becomes apparent that her parents are racist to anypony who is not of the unicorn race, like their daughter. At one point, during the desert course, Octavia’s father manages to cut his hoof whilst slicing his cheesecake. This sets off Vinyl's vampirism and Octavia promptly escorts her to the bathroom. While Vinyl recovers, Octavia gives her a kiss, only to find that her mother had just walked in behind them. In order to stop her mother from freaking out, Vinyl runs over and knocks her out cold in a single punch. The two friends then decide to set it up as though she had slipped on the floor and hit her head on the sink. They manage to stage this coup successfully and happily leave the restaurant afterwards. Octavia and Vinyl are woken up later that night by a knocking on their door. After a bit of horsing around they open the door to see Photo Finish and Hoity Toity standing outside their door. Much to Octavia's surprise, they happen to be Vinyl's parents. They already know the full extent of their daughter's relationship with Octavia, as well as give it their full approval. They are also vampires, like Vinyl. They stick around for breakfast and some awkward conversation albeit devoid of mutual hatred like the one with Octavia’s parents. The visit seems to end on a happy note. Later that day, Octavia and Vinyl are discussing their day plans. They also bring up the fact that the next day will be Nightmare Night. Octavia, suddenly exited, decides to show Vinyl what she plans to dress up as (despite having called the whole idea of dressing up "for little foals"). As it turns out, she is planning to dress up as a classic vampire, complete with the stereotypical villain’s top hat and cape. The day of nightmare night, Octavia spends her time brooding. She complains about all her problems silently to herself, and on the whole is rather miserable. Later when Vinyl comes back, she arrives in a vampire costume of her own. Vinyl's costume however, showcases her real fangs. The two get dressed up and take the train to Ponyville since, as Vinyl puts it, "You know how Canterlot is, Octy. Half the ponies around here are too cheap to hand out treats!" Octavia offhandedly takes note of the full moon. Throughout the entire train ride, Octavia thinks about the secret world of vampires. She refuses to let Vinyl know her thoughts on the matter. When they arrive in Ponyville, they are greeted by Derpy Hooves, Carrot Top, Lyra, and Bon Bon. Lyra and Bon Bon have dressed up as federal agents, Carrot top as a devil, and Derpy Hooves simply wore a bunch of plastic bags. Lyra and Bon Bon are quite happy to hear that Vinyl and Octavia have gotten together. The group quickly runs into Applejack, dressed as a scarecrow. She introduces Octavia to apple bobbing. Suddenly Princess Luna shows up, once again as Nightmare Moon. While Vinyl introduces Octavia to the Princess, Octavia notices that Princess Luna seems rather concerned with Vinyl’s teeth. Vinyl asks Octavia to get her a drink, so Octavia pretends to do so but instead follows the two in hopes of overhearing their private conversation. Luna and Vinyl make their way into the Everfree Forest and Octavia follows them. Soon they stop to at the statue of Nightmare Moon. Here, Octavia overhears Vinyl tell Luna about Octavia knowing her secret, as well as accidentally biting her. She also tells Luna about her parents coming to visit. Luna then says, "We are going to have to deal with her." Octavia decides to leave at this point. In her attempt to leave however, her hoof snaps a twig. The Princess then realizes that they were followed and commands Octavia to show herself. Octavia tries to run away but is instead caught by one of Luna's royal guards. The guards take her to the Princess where Octavia, being quite frightened at this point, begs them not to hurt her. Octavia finally loses it when Princess Luna reveals herself to be a vampire as well. Octavia wrestles out of the guards' grasp and runs off into the Everfree Forest, she takes refuge in a cave and quickly comes to face some form of wolf with the shape of a pony. It bites her leg but Vinyl arrives and chases it off before it could kill her. Octavia is taken to Fluttershy's cottage for the leg wound to be treated. Fluttershy asks if they should take her to a hospital but both Luna and Vinyl quickly shoot down this idea. After Fluttershy finishes treating Octavia, Octavia Luna, and Vinyl, discuss what happened in the forest. Luna promptly asks Octavia if she has acquired any cravings. Octavia says no, but suddenly has a great urge to go outside and look at the moon. Upon doing so however she suddenly has pains all over her body. Luna quickly tells Fluttershy that she must not tell anypony about what she is about to see. Octavia inquires about what has happened to her, so Luna shows the mare her reflection. Apparently she has had an increase in hair mass, teeth sharpness, and an acquisition of two claws (one for each hoof). At this point Octavia thinks this must be some kind of elaborate joke, to which the Princess tells her it is not. However, the Princess tells Octavia that she is lucky since instead of becoming a werewolf she is instead a lycan. Basically this means she is able to transform relatively at will. Luna gives Fluttershy the option to come down from her hiding spot upstairs, but Fluttershy refuses. She says that she does not want to see anything that could get her into trouble, so she decides to plug her ears, blindfold herself, and has Angel tie her to a chair in an effort to minimize whatever interaction she can with the group of supernatural beings downstairs. Octavia, frantic now, asks if the condition is permanent, or if there is a cure. Princess Luna confirms that there is no cure, and that her condition is permanent. Octavia then begins to lose her sanity. She tries chasing her tail, spouts gibberish, and her thoughts are a mess. Vinyl and Luna barely manage to bring her back to her senses. Luna offers the promise of salvation and invites Octavia to join her organization, dubbed “The Inner Circle”, an organization dedicated to helping supernatural beings such as themselves live normal lives. Luna quickly explains what the organization is all about as well as the fact that the group's second goal is to make sure that their society remains a secret, at all costs. Octavia agrees to join the group but also asks some question of her own, such as whether or not Princess Celestia is a vampire, or if her being a lycan will affect her relationship with Vinyl. Princess Luna reveals that Princess Celestia is normal but knows of the group as well as its activities. She and Vinyl also explain that lycans and vampires harbor no ill will amongst each other and so their relationship should be fine. Octavia and Vinyl then go out to play in the moonlight, Octavia chases a squirrel, plays fetch with Vinyl, and for all intents and purposes, acts like a dog. Octavia's thoughts then break the fourth wall by asking the readers if they think that this is how the story is going to end. Meanwhile, Fluttershy remains tied up. Only after Octavia and Vinyl come back in do they untie her. Fluttershy then offers to let them stay the night. Octavia learns that if she avoids the moonlight long enough, she will slowly change back into a normal pony, even if it is a full moon. The next day, Octavia takes the train back to Canterlot. She goes to join her rehearsal, only to leave after a heated argument with the group leader. She then goes to the hospital to visit her mother, but ends up getting into another argument. She goes home, and while in the kitchen, she becomes fascinated by the gleam of her silver silverware, and instinctively touches it despite Vinyl's warning not to. As a result, it sets her hoof on fire. She then settles on staying at home. Vinyl says she will send somepony to monitor her later. While at home, she reflects upon her life once again, over a bottle of scotch. Her thoughts regularly conflict with each other as her violent werewolf demeanor argues with her more rational thoughts. She drinks the entire bottle, hurls it across the room, and then loses consciousness. When she wakes up, Vinyl comes home and points out that she is covered in blood. Octavia namely throws up, and wonders who she killed until Vinyl tastes the blood and concludes it to be a rabbit. Vinyl tells Octavia that she has to go perform cleanup duty as part of her service to the Inner Circle. Before she sets off to find Octavia's rabbit, Octavia and Vinyl agree to put their relationship on hold. When Vinyl comes back, she mentions to Octavia that there was blood everywhere, which makes Octavia want to throw up again. Vinyl tells Octavia that she needs to have a little more fun, so she takes her out to eat a banana split, something Octavia has never eaten before. Many sex jokes later, they come across Rarity who happens to be carrying Opal around with her. Rarity happens to know Vinyl, so she solicits her for some idle conversation. Suddenly Octavia begins growling at Opal, so Rarity backs off. Vinyl tires to explain her friend’s new behavior as "inspiration for her new song." As Rarity leaves, Octavia questions Vinyl on why she is acting like this to which Vinyl replies "'Cause you like it doggy style." The time then comes for one of the Inner Circle’s meet-ups which are being held at Donut Joe's donut shop. Octavia and Vinyl arrive to find a slew of Vampires and Lycans. Octavia recognizes Fancypants, and upon some conversation, finds out that he isn’t a vampire, but likes to tag along with Fleur-de-lis who is. Apparently Derpy came as well, but before the seminar begins, Vinyl tells her to leave. She does so by exiting through a closed window. Luna begins the seminar by having Octavia introduce herself to the group. Upon stating that she is a werewolf, she receives boos from the apparent "Team Vampire" and cheers from the apparent "Team Lycan." It also becomes evident that there is a lone Fairy in the audience. A "food fight" suddenly breaks out between the attendees with donuts, stress balls, and war axes being hurled around the room. Octavia continues her story by telling the events with the rabbit she ate. Her audience is very sympathetic, and Luna decrees that Lycans should lay off the alcohol. She tells Octavia as well as everypony else that if they get caught, they are on their own, and the group will deny any of their claims should they try to reveal the group's existence to the general public. After the seminar is over, Vinyl decides to take Octavia to a nightclub. Vinyl evidently carries a lot of reputation as the famous DJ-Pon3, and her presence is immediately recognized. When arrive at the party, Vinyl immediately overtakes the current DJ's position, places Octavia next to her, and puts on some classical music. Octavia seems happy with this turn of events, and indulges in some optimistic thoughts. Vinyl leaves Octavia alone for a while over at the bar. Suddenly Octavia gets nervous as she realizes that another pony is watching her. The other pony approaches, introduces herself as "Silver Streak" and gives Octavia a letter. She warns Octavia to open it someplace more private, and that "tomorrow Octavia will see her face all over the papers." When Octavia and Vinyl arrive home, they open the letter together. It turns out that it is a picture of Octavia taken during her bunny killing incident. The two mares then take the picture to Princess Luna. After Octavia gives the name of the pony who gave her the letter, Princess Luna tells her about another secret organization called the "Silver Horseshoes" whose goals are to make the lives of supernatural beings miserable. Princess Luna deduces that another picture was probably sent to Equestria Daily, a "basic run-of-the-mill printing press and newspaper agency rolled into one, though it was a bit of a stretch to say that they were a reputable source", and orders Vinyl to "do what is necessary" to neutralize the situation. Upon request, Octavia gets to tag along. Vinyl breaks into Equestria Daily without a problem. She then finds the location of the file by interrogating the janitor. After they find the file, they burn it (along with the entire room) and then blow up the entire building with explosives. When asked by Octavia why she went to such great lengths, Vinyl only replies "This is about sending a message!" Octavia takes note that Vinyl is doing this because she loves her, but is unsure if they did the right thing. When Vinyl reports back to Princess Luna, the Princess is not amused. She berates Vinyl for taking much unnecessary action and lowering the reputation of their secret organization as a whole, and she also suspends her from her duties for the organization. Vinyl plays timid, but Octavia realizes that she thinks she did the right thing regardless. She also deduces that Vinyl would only be doing this if she had a plan, and wonders what said plan is. The next morning Vinyl is in such a good mood, Octavia is rather suspicious. She finds her clearing the house of a massive amount of explosive weaponry stashed in various places. Later, she goes for rehearsals, where her group talks a little about the explosion last night. They ask Octavia if she saw what happened since she lived the closest to the news agency, but she lies and simply says "Well yes, it was...very loud, it woke me up. Quite terrifying." Later that day, Octavia decides to go to sleep. However she finds herself in dream where she is in a massive black void with her lycan counter-part. She converses with it, and after a heated argument and a fight, the two become fast friends with each other. They both agree that they will destroy the "Silver Horseshoes." Octavia then wakes up to find that in her fitful sleep, she had injured Vinyl’s leg. She apologizes and assures her friend that she is fine. She then starts to reflect on her coming to terms with her lycanthropy and realizes she had followed the Kübler-Ross model in a by-the-book manner. She then happily licks Vinyl’s check as she realizes she is on the last stage: Acceptance. Later,Vinyl gives Octavia a massage and then a present consisting of a pair of shades and a hoodie, so that Octavia may hide her identity better when in public. She also gives her a ski mask, for when she really can’t afford to show her face. Vinyl then tries to help Octavia change her accent. She tells Octavia that her accent is really thick, and reveals that her parent’s accents are false so that they can disguise their identity better. Later, during the next Inner Circle meet-up, Luna tells the attending members about how the explosion at Equestria Daily was Vinyl’s doing. She then tells them all that they are being watched from across the street. Luna decides to postpone any meetings for the Inner Circle until further notice. She then dismisses everypony. Octavia heads home to find a picture of Vinyl Scratch signed by Silver Streak, as well as a copy of the local newspaper detailing the events of the Equestria Daily bombing. From this, Octavia deduces that Vinyl is in trouble, and heads to Club Canterlot to help her. As Octavia squeezes through the thick crowd of ponies in the club as she makes her way to the stage, several explosions are heard, and many of the clubbers panic. Suddenly, Octavia hears Vinyl tell her to duck, just before she begins chucking records at several members of the Silver Horseshoes. The cultists are armed with flintlocks loaded with silver bullets. Vinyl engages the cultist in close-combat while Octavia stays behind cover. Her inner-werewolf self asks her to go fight as well, and Octavia obliges. After the Lycan and Vampire overpower the cultists, they grab one of them for questioning later, and exit the building before it explodes. Octavia tries to run away from the building as fast as possible, but Vinyl tells her "What are ya running for? That's not cool. You have to trot away from the explosion!" before doing just that. Princess Luna tells the two to try questioning the cultist before she hands him over to the local authorities. She also tells them not to touch him. Many unusual methods of interrogation later, the cultist tells the two mares everything he knows about the Silver Horseshoes; which proves to be not much they didn’t already know or guess. This particular cultist joined the group when his pet bunny named Angel was eaten by a Lycan. The next day, Princess Luna tells the couple that they do not have enough evidence arrest Silver Streak, who up until this point in time, does not even have a criminal record. Vinyl is very frustrated by the news, and leaves. Octavia asks Princess Luna if she can get a copy of Silver Streak’s file as well as a copy of her bank statements. When Octavia arrives home at the end of the day, she finds that some of Vinyl’s clothes are missing. She also dins a hastily scribbled note saying the word "Goodbye". Octavia panics for a moment before realizing she can just sniff her out since she is part wolf. However she then notices that on the back of the note a message is written stating that Vinyl masked her scent with Victoria's Secret perfume. Octavia then seeks counsel from Princess Luna. However all the Princess does is slam her head into a wall repeatedly before giving Octavia the papers she requested and telling her to go to bed. When Octavia inquires what Vinyl has against Silver Streak, she tells her that whatever it was, it was unforgivable. Octavia then goes to a local bar rather than going her empty house to study the documents on Silver Streak. Just before she leaves, Silver Streak walks in. The bar at that moment is conveniently empty, so the two strike up conversation. During this, Octavia accidentally reveals that Vinyl has gone rouge, makes a few personal attacks on Silver Streak, and well over-exaggerates the power of "her" team. Octavia also tell Silver Streak that she read in her file about how her parents were killed by a timberwolf, to which Silver Streak replies that it was a lycan attack. Octavia then leaves the bar, but quickly dashes over to the diner across the street so that she may stalk Silver Streak. However, she falls asleep, and Silver Streak gets away. For the next few days, Octavia becomes more and more paranoid about being followed. She reflects once more about her job, and her life. Octavia then receives a visit from Princess Luna. The Princess tells her that the full moon is coming soon, and gives her a present: A calendar that has night with a full moon as well as days Octavia has her period with a small picture of a grumpy looking Octavia. It is also personalized with sexy pictures of Princess Luna on the back of every page. After that, Luna also tells Octavia that Vinyl assaulted three members of the Silver Horseshoes at a motel, and that she is to investigate. Octavia also manages to wean out of Princess Luna the reason for Vinyl’s intense hatred for Silver Streak using clues form the conversation she had with her earlier. Apparently the two were a couple, but Silver Streak had been using Vinyl to acquire information about the Inner Circle. This led to her finding out about three other members. Octavia heads to the motel and finds nothing useful. However, she remembers that in Silver Streak’s bank statements, Silver Streak had made suspicious purchases at the local jewelry store. Octavia heads there for clues instead. While there, she finds out that somepony had made a purchase under Princess Luna’s name. After interrogating the store clerk, she finds out that the Silver Horseshoes had ordered 500 bits worth of silver and had it shipped to the local water treatment plant. Octavia gives Princess Luna a telephone call and tells her that she has discovered the location of the Silver Horseshoe’s hideout. Despite Luna’s orders not to go there, Octavia does so anyways, telling the princess first so that she may send back-up. Octavia arrives at the facility and quickly gets knocked out by the Silver Horseshoes. She then wakes up in a room next to a tortured and near-death Vinyl Scratch. Silver Streak is also there with her army of cultists. Octavia tries to stall them with idle conversation. She tells them how she knows what their plans are: to poison the water supply with the silver they bought, but she makes it sound as though she had come to Vinyl’s aid without calling for backup. Silver Streak doesn’t completely buy into it. She knows Octavia would not have come without a plan, but she can’t seem to guess what her plan might have been. She wakes up the unconscious Vinyl Scratch and tries to get her to reveal her true form on camera. She decides to try doing this by slicing up Octavia with a box cutter. The wounds are so severe that Vinyl thinks that Octavia is dead. Suddenly, Luna’s army of Night Guards and supernatural beings launch their attack. Silver Streak flees the scene, and Vinyl breaks free of her binds. Vinyl is about to kill the last cultist in the room when she realizes that Octavia is still alive, and together the two make their escape. Since there is a full moon that night, Octavia’s wounds heal with her transformation. Fancypants pulls up to them in a carriage so that they may chase after Silver Streak. Octavia manages to topple Silver Streaks’ carriage by jumping onto it. As the stallions who were pulling the carriage fight Vinyl and Fancypants, Octavia fights Silver Streak. Silver Streak proves be a much more capable fighter than her cronies, and she has a revolver to boot. She fires said weapon at Octavia and manages to blow a hole in her shoulder. She then is about to finish her off with her last bullet when Vinyl tackles her to the ground. Octavia manages to convince Vinyl not to kill her. So Vinyl settles for breaking one of her legs. There resulting trial had Silver Streak accused for "Possession of illegal firearms and explosives, and pollution of the water supply." Of which she was found guilty. The silver content in the water was 250% greater than the safe dosage, which would have harmed a lot of ponies as well as the environment. The Silver Horseshoes were branded eco-terrorists and all were guilty of being accomplices to Silver Streak. Octavia then has a few "normal" days where she only had to worry about her lycanthric tastes. Vinyl has to leave for a few days on important business. Suddenly the Grand Galloping Gala arrives and Octavia dresses up in her suit and goes to perform her job: perform the Gala’s Background music. At the Gala, she sees Vinyl wearing a dress from Rarity’s Boutique. Vinyl asks Octavia for a dance, to which Octavia complies with only because Pinkie Pie hijacked the stage and began performing music on her turn-table. Many of the attending nobles scoff at the fact that there are "fillyfoolers" at the Gala, but Octavia and Vinyl don’t care. They are soon joined by Carrot Top, Bon-Bon, Lyra, and Derpy. Octavia’s parents suddenly see the two mares together, so Octavia gives Vinyl a kiss so that they will leave them alone. Princess Luna and Princess Celestia then come in the room. The two Princesses begin to dance to Pinkie Pie’s music well, so the nobles reluctantly follow suit. Later that day, Octavia asks Vinyl about whatever happened to their ambitious project where they combine the two genres of electro and classical to make their own song, and suggestively asks Vinyl if she wants to "make music". Vinyl, oblivious to Octavia's advances, gets exited and begins to look for some blank music sheets, but the cellist begins to slide underneath the covers regardless. The two ponies then have sex: "And then we made music. And it was very, very sexy." Bonus Chapters Vinyl's Mane And Glasses This chapter focuses on Vinyl as a filly. The chapter begins with Vinyl going to the optometry and asking for some glasses. She then asks for custom lenses. The optican tells Vinyl that the lenses will cost 100 bits. Enraged, Vinyl nearly leaves the shop. The optican then tells her that he'll give a discount to her. After making a deal, Vinyl goes to the hairdressers. She ends up having her mane dyed blue and cleaned up. When she comes back home, her parents try to get her mane back to normal. The chapter ends with Photo Finish asking if the dye is permanent. Vinyl says she'll get it retouched in a couple of months. Allusions *The lines where Octavia say "Isn't that great, a roommate who does the dishes." and "Hey, do you want the rest of the sandwich?" are direct quotes of Octavia in Epic Wub Time: Musicians of Ponyville. *The line where Octavia says "I didn't know you could burn juice" Is a direct quote of Rarity in season 2 episode 5 of My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic, Sisterhooves Social. *The line where Vinyl Scratch says "…we don't normally wear clothes…" Is a quote of Applejack in season 1 episode 26 of My Little Pony Friendship is Magic, The Best Night Ever *The line where Octavia says "The Magicks!" and "We go" are quotes of Photo Finish in season 1 episode 20 of My Little Pony Friendship is Magic, Green isn't Your Color. *The newspaper agency, Equestria Daily, which gets blown up by Vinyl Scratch in the story is a reference to Equestria Daily which is a website that covers pony related news and activity. *The line where Vinyl Scratch says "I have grenades stashed all over Canterlot, in case of grenade emergencies" is a play on the lines "I have patches stashed all over Ponyville, in case of patch emergency." said by Pinkie Pie in season 2 episode 20 It's About Time. *The line where Octavia's lycan image of herself says "I have just met you and I love you." is a direct quote of Dug the dog from the movie Up. *Vinyl Scratch mentions how she dislikes Sapphire Shores's music. Sapphire Shores is a hip-hop artist that first appeared in the episode A Dog and Pony Show of . *The part where Vinyl Scratch tells Octavia "Stay here. I'll go talk to them. Actually I'm going to go kill them." Is a twist on a scene from the movie Knight and Day where Roy says "I'm going to go have a word with those gentlemen over there. Actually, I'm just going to shoot them." Category:Fan fiction